Digimon System
by marvimp
Summary: azumo recebe um e-mail pedindo para que ele faça algumas coisas, o garoto curioso resolveu ariscar e fez oque o e-mail pedia, depois de ter feito um digimon misterioso parece para ele e começa a comer virus, depois de um tempo outro e-mail chega e azumo s
1. Default Chapter

DIGIMON SYSTEM

Capitulo 1

O renascer de Diabolomon

Ele esta mais forte, mas como? – pensa um vulto azul.

senhor tintiromon...

eu já sei teremos que chamar mais crianças

eu sei senhor, mas...

mas o que?

quem chamar? Já que as crianças não estão mais mostrando suas características de digiescolhidos

ainda existe esperança procure.

NO MUNDO REAL

zuky você vai para o torneio? – perguntava uma garota de olhos verdes e pele clara

claro que vou Kimura, estou treinando minha tailmon direto só espero que ela não morra antes da batalha- respondeu um garoto de pele claríssima e de olhos azuis - e seu guardamon?

mal posso esperar vai ser de mais, então vai querer um treino?

claro, mas você vai ter que estar pronta para perder beleza?

você vai ver.

As crianças tiram seus digipendulums e começam a lutar

Tailmon: olhos de gato

Guardamon: granada de defesa

Tailmon: soco de gato

Guardamon: granada de defesa

E assim foi a luta ate que Tailmon usou seu soco dinamite

hei zuky o que você esta fazendo? – gritava um garoto de mais ou menos um metro e quarenta e sete de cabelos pretos e olhos expressivos

Turi – diz zuky acenando

quem é ele? – pergunta Kimura

é um amigo meu ele também vai participar do torneio

nossa ele bem bonitinho – diz Kimura para zuky

oi zuky- diz Turi – quem é ela

prazer meu nome é Kimura Rimetso

Turi kashizuma

e o seu impimon Turi? Pronto para o torneio? – pergunta zuky

Pronto para detonar

nossa você tem um impimon que sorte

então que tal agente andar pela cidade – fala zuky desviando o assunto

por mim tudo bem – responde turi

eu conheço uma sorveteria ótima – sugere Kimura

que bom por que eu to morrendo de calor – responde zuky

quando as crianças chegam na sorveteria vem outra criança acenando

Turi, Zuky, aqui – acena um garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos.

azumo, o que, que você ta fazendo aqui?

estava com muito calor, daí resolvi terminar o que eu tava fazendo aqui - responde o garoto mostrando a tela do seu notebook.

o que é isso? – pergunta Zuky

eu recebi um e-mail que falava para mim entrar num site, o site pedia um código que também tava no e-mail agora apareceu esse digimon aqui que fica pedindo por vírus e toda vez que eu entro num site que tem virus ele detona o site acho que é um antivírus digimon.

enquanto as crianças conversavam azumo ficava mexendo no seu digimon ate que de repente uma coisa chama sua atenção, o digimon desapareceu, e no seu lugar abriu um portal que encheu seu computador de digimaus , e de repente apareceu um novo e-mail que dizia

: obrigado pelo alimento assinado DIABOLOMON :


	2. sistema digital digievoluçao pelo espiri...

**Capitulo 2**

**Sistema digital digievolução do espírito**

Di...di...diabolomon

é oque?

diabolomon, ele me mandou um e-mail

não pode ser!

foi minha culpa – reclamava Azumo

foi uma brincadeira, só isso, Diabolomon foi morto por Ominimon – disse Turi.

Então aconteceu um blecaute e não se podia ver nada, Kimura com medo se segurou em Azumo e antes deles poderem dizer alguma coisa uma energia os envolveu e os fez desmaiar.

ah? Onde estou? – se pergunta Turi

Você esta no digimundo, eu sou genai e ele é tintiromon – então um grande digimon azul aparece – e esse é seu digimon – E um digimon roxo escuro aparece.

im- im- Impimon!

Impimon: TURI! – e pula em cima dele, com o barulho os outros acordam

Kimura, Zuky esses são seus digimons, Harguromon para Kimura e Salamon para Zuky, e você, azumo certo? Bem nos não sabemos por que você chegou aqui e não temos informações sobre o seu digimon, a é antes que eu me esqueça aqui estão seus digivices – e joga três digivices redondos – agora descansem que ... mas antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar um raio passou no meio deles.

Diabolomon: tintiromon, finalmente lhe conheci.

Tintiromon: e você deve ser diabolomon.

Diabolomon: vamos parar de conversar, fogo do ...- mas antes dele atacar tintiromon joga uma forte luz

Tintiromon: Fujam crianças, vão para o sul la wizardmon vai os receber!

As crianças fugiram rapidamente para não serem pegas por diabolomon.

nossa! Eu ainda não to entendendo oque aconteceu

Salamon: presta atenção, o azumo foi a pessoa que diabolomon escolheu para servir de alimento, ele ficava alimentando ele sem saber, daí, depois que diabolomon recuperou toda a sua força ele voltou para dominar o digimundo, em 5 semanas ele já dominou 63 do digimundo, por isso vocês foram chamados

nossa, esse cara ta apressadinho em

UM TEMPO DEPOIS

Quando já estavam ficando cansados viram wizardmon acenando, e do nada harguromon fica parada, e logo corre para traz de Kimura.

Harguromon: estou com medo Kimura – e um vulto branco passou por eles.

Diabolomon: não a culpe, onda de medo – o ataque atinge impimon que se encolhe de medo, mas quando diabolomon ia acertar salamon wizardmon bloqueia o ataque, salamon quando vê oque acontece da um passo a frente

Wizardmon: Saia daqui!

Salamon: não eu vou lutar por meus amigos!

é isso ai salamon! Super sônico

Wizardmon: báculo mágico FOGO.

Diabolomon: Raio de trevas– o ataque é tão forte que transpassa salamon e atinge harguromon que se auto destrói, Kimura que estava perto é salva por impimon que fica gravemente ferido

harguromon!

Salamon

impimon agora é com agente, bola de fogo – mas antes que pudesse atacar diabolomon agarra ele

Diabolomon: é isso que vai acontecer com esse mundo, esmagando a cabeça de impimon.

Não! – gritam as crianças que vem seu digimons se transformando em digitamas.

Diabolomon: agora você wizardmon, Onda das trevas

Wizardmon: báculo mágico VIDA – e um pó prateado cobre os digitamas que quebram mas em vez de sair novos digimons saem três raios de cada ovo que vão para os digivices – Azumo vá ate a cidade dos digitamas e me esperem lá – e com essas ultimas palavras ele morre. Diabolomon sem ligar para o acontecimento prepara seu ataque, mas quando ele ia lançar, dos digivices emanaram luzes.

**_Sistema digital digievolução pelo espírito digimon!_**

e de repente de cada digivice sai uma luz que toma a forma de em digimon

Impimon, salamon, harguromon: Digievolução do espírito EN-COR-PO-RAR

Os três digimons se juntam aos digiescolhidos

S-Bezemon: digimon com forma humana, com três garras em cada mão e uma armadura preta usa um capacete que o permite enxergar no escuro seus ataques são onda das trevas e raio sangrento.

Skinlimamon: digimon com forma humana: ele usa uma armadura roxa e possui um potente canhão em seu braço seus ataques são expansão sônica e amplificador sônico.

Shimi-dugmon: digimon com forma de mulher veste uma armadura azul e uma capa prateada tem a capacidade de fazer armas em seus braços seus ataques são : Barreira de dados e colapso de dados


	3. 3 digievoluçao do espírito VS diabolomon

**Capitulo 3**

**Digievolução do espírito V.S. Diabolomon**

Diabolomon: Só estão prolongando a morte, Raio das trevas.

Shimi-dugmon: Barreira de dados – reuni os dados que estão perto e os transforma em um escudo

S-Bezemon: Raio sangrento – dispara um raio dos olhos e transpassa o inimigo sugando seus dados

Diabolomon: Escudo de vírus – um escudo é formado pelos dados dos digimons mortos

Skinlimamon: Amplificador sônico – emite uma onda sônica que afeta o celebro

Diabolomon começa a se comprimir por causa do ataque

Shimi-dugmon: Colapso de dados – capta os dados e os descarregam de uma vez só

Diabolomon: Raio das trevas

S-bezemon: Onda das trevas – produz uma onda de raios negros que atingem o inimigo – os dois ataques se chocam e jogam S-bezemon para longe.

Diabolomon: Raio das trevas – o ataque atinge o chão e cria uma explosão que faz os digimons voltarem a ser digiescolhidos – vocês não tem mais chance raio das trevas – mas azumo joga seu laptop na frente do ataque que explode perto de diabolomon e o faz cair, o garoto reanima as crianças que saem correndo

depois de correrem uns 10 km param para descançar.

a to morto – reclamava zuky

agente estaria se não fosse o azumo – diz turi

concordo plenamente. – diz Kimura

que é isso eu meti agente nisso é o mínimo que eu tinha que fazer.

mas oque foi aquilo? Aquela digievolução. – pergunta turi

foi a nossa salvação – falou zuky aliviado

mas em troca perdemos os nossos digimons – reclamava Kimura ...

bip bip

oque é isso? – dizia azumo

são os digivices – disse zuky

Impimon: quem disse que vocês nos perderam

Harguromon: é! estamos aqui em espírito, e estávamos a pouco mais perto que nunca

Salamon: é verdade sempre estaremos com vocês, só que em espírito

Depois de conversarem genai apareceu para eles

vejo que despertaram o sistema digital do modo espírito

como assim – perguntou zuky

o sistema digital é a digievolução que acontece quando o sistema do digiescolhido se junta ao sistema do modo de digievolução, no caso de vocês a digievolução do espírito que é o sistema do espírito dos digimons e o dos digiescolhidos, esse é um as outras vocês terão de descobrir, mas não é só disso que venho falara, eu e tintiromon chegamos a conclusão que só isso não será capaz de vencer diabolomon e resolvemos despertar a link digivolution, que são três disquetes que dão ao portador o poder de se transformar no digimon que esta ligado ao link de cada disquete, ate hoje só foi preciso usa-la 1 vez e como ninguém sabe quem a usou ninguém sabe por que e para que usou se pelo menos tivéssemos a data de quando aconteceu facilitaria.

nossa, oque o wizardmon quis dizer quando ele disse para esperarmos na cidade dos digitamas

ele é um digimon muito misterioso azumo, ele deve saber de alguma coisa sobre você.

e como chegamos la, afinal ele deve ter algo importante para me dizer.

e fácil é só ir irem para o sudeste

sudoeste em? então vamos – falou zuky depois de levantar – mas to muito cansado – caído de novo

ótimo descasem, eu vou voltar para falar as novidades para tintiromon. – sai

e agora – pergunta Kimura

que tal dormir – diz zuky

mas precisamos de um guarda para o caso de diabolomon reaparecer – falou azumo

eu não – diz Kimura

eu já to dormindo

e sobro para mim – disse turi olhando para o digivice


	4. wizardmon a chave para o espírito

**oie, eu sou o autor, por favor, quam estiver lendo plz comente! eu preciso de motivaçao! so o kevin ( valeu kevin ) num da, plz quem estiver lendo comente, é so subimit reviw ta la em baixo é algo assim, plz COMENTEM**

**Capitulo 4**

**Wizardmon a chave para o espírito**

( bocejo ) bom dia gente – disse turi

turi meu irmão você quase perdeu o café que o azumo fez sorte que a Kimura pegou um prato para você

que é isso nem ta tão bom assim

claro que ta azumo você cozinha muito bem. – falou Kimura dando o prato para turi

ta bom mesmo meus parabéns nem um outro grupo de digiescolhidos tinha um cozinheiro tão bom

Depois de comerem e se arrumarem as crianças foram para o sudoeste em busca da cidade dos digitamas, como era uma área muito bem protegida não tiveram dificuldade para chegar

Leomon: vocês devem ser os digiescolhido.

exato – falou turi

Leomon: a pouco um digitama apareceu e nele estava escrito que era para azumo vocês o conhecem

sim sou eu, aonde ele esta?

Leomon: esse é o problema quando estava indo cuidar dele a imagem de um digimon apareceu e daí ele foi para o castelo espiritual, por la passa o espírito dos digimaus e os purifica.

aonde fica isso – pergunta Kimura

Leomon: é logo ali – apontando para um castelo de gelo

então vamos logo – disse azumo já correndo

Quando eles chegaram perto vem que o castelo não é tão pequeno quanto eles esperavam

muito grande – reclamava zuky

gelado – dizia Kimura

e provavelmente não tem elevador – falou turi desanimado

Leomon: não se preocupem, era uma energia quente então é só seguir o calor

E la foram as crianças, derrepente azumo se escora na imagem de um coelho que abre uma porta, eles entram e vem o digitama

acho que é aqui – dizia azumo,

de repente uma forte luz emanou do digitama e dele saiu a imagem de wizardmon

wizardmon: digiescolhidos, a pouco mais de 20 anos a link digivolution foi preciso, e para isso os três anciões digitais uniram os três chips da digievolução, a espada , o canhão e o espírito, os digimons se transformaram e derrotaram o inimigo, depois disso os chips foram espalhados pelo digimundo em forma de chips guardados por três digimons agora esses digimons não estão mais conosco, mas seus sucessores ainda guardam os chips. Antes os três anciões digitais usaram seu poder para unir os chips e caso fosse preciso usa-lo de novo eles fizeram o digi link que é como o digivice atual só que ele possui uma entrada para o chip.

e oque isso tem haver com agente- perguntava Kimura

Wizardmon: é simples, quando os três anciões digitais morreram eles passaram o poder do digi link a um humano Azumo kenpochi - azumo assustado não teve tempo de reagir pois uma energia o encobriu – meu nome é wizardmon o ESPIRITO – e wizardmon desaparece e do digitama aparece um pequeno Cd

nossa o azumo é o digi link, incrível – falava zuky abismado

A luz que envolvia azumo desaparece e cai um digivice azul, azumo pega o cd e diz

então eu realmente era para estar aqui.

isso é ótimo temos o quarto digiescolhido – falava turi

agora vamos sair daqui antes que algo aconteça – disse zuky olhando em volta

Leomon recolheu os pedaços do digitam de wizardmon e foi ate a saída, quando chegaram na cidade dos digitamas leomon mandou as crianças descansarem enquanto ele ajeitava as coisas por lá.

Leomon: acordem hora do café da manhã, quando as crianças foram para a cozinha e vem genai sentado.

a oi crianças vi que acharam o segundo sistema digital a digievolução pelo digi link

é o azumo foi o abençoado dessa vez – falou Kimura pegando uma panqueca

que é isso eu nem sei usar ainda

eu vim trazer mais informações sobre o digi link – as crianças se sentaram e começaram a ouvir – os três digi anciões, passaram o poder do digi link a três digimons que não sabemos quem são, só sabe que todos morreram o ultimo era wizardmon e hoje em dia os outros dois digimons que possuem o chip, não são da mesma espécie dos antigos, e apenas os guardam pois o link é com o espírito dos antigos

já sabemos.

sério?

sim

TT, GUARDAMON! Vem c�! Você me disse...

XD – todos os outros


End file.
